It's Christmas once again
by paintyourwings
Summary: Once Spencer Davenport told his mother about what had happened last Christmas eve, she finally gave in and so did her sister Judy to fly out to Pennsylvania to spend Christmas with his father. Even if Spencer's parents are divorced it's shown they can still get along. Spencer does run into a few old friends at Hoover, and of course Grace is coming to spend Christmas with them too.


Author's note; So this next chapter to Unaccompanied minor's will be a bit different, than how I usually write. I wanted to start it off in first person with Spencer telling the story about why he never enjoyed flying at first; then going in to third person. Plus, the plot twist to this story will be a bit different.)

- Chapter 1; The flight in, and old friends. -

Flying, it's not usually one of my favorite things to do. Especially since my parent's are divorced and it's hard flying back and fourth during the holidays, or in the middle of the month. But something that happened last year that made me change my mind, about flying to Hoover's. And it all started when I left the U.M room. That room was the most horrible place to stay in, even for a short few minutes. There were kid's everywhere around my age, running, screaming, having a burp off. It was actually worse than the lord of the flies. You couldn't even hear the old cartoon being played, by a projector shining on a wall. Then again, no one really cared about the cartoon. The first person I met, well he actually came up to me and my sister asking question's about if our parent's were devorced. And his name was Charlie Goldfinch. He was the one who told me about the rich kids, including a certain one named Grace Conrad. After having a chat with Charlie, Katie and I did go over to that table where they were playing Texas Hold em' and of course I tried to make an excuse, about playing it all the time to 'fit in'. Even after Katie did embarrass me, earning a few nick names like; noodlehead, underpants, and k-mart. I know, a nickname after a store? Laugh it up... It was only because they asked, where I get my clothes and Katie just had to blurt it out.. Any who, on with the story; after leaving the U.M room Charlie and Grace did follow my lead and so did two other's. I couldn't decided where to go to at first, but I ended up going to the airport resturant, getting the 'heart attack special' like Mr Porter described it. Got two of everything since my mother never allowed junk food in the house. After that meal was done, the bill was pretty high in price so I left a little I-OWE-YOU tip explaining my father would pay for it. Eventually, I left that area trying to hide from the security guards but wouldn't you know it? Someone came to my rescue, by driving a golf cart. She was the sensitive type, never liked to be touched and if you did lay a hand on her she would give one hard punch like what happened to Charlie last year, he tried to spread some Christmas cheer when Grace, and Donna got caught in a fight and I got stuck in the middle of it; he did lay a hand on her trying to break the fight up, but she ended up punching him where it hurts on accident.

The best part about the night was when Beef, or his real name is Timothy Wellington; promised my sister a Christmas tree, and no one would've actually thought he would go out in the snow storm to actually get one. But he did get her one even if he didn't have any money to afford it he gave up his aquaman action figure in exchange for the tree. Christmas was eventually delivered to Hoover's after Charlie found to the room where Oliver stashed all the Christmas decorations that he didn't put up all because of his wife leaving him on Christmas eve. After Grace, Donna, Charlie, Beef and I said our good-bye's since we probably wouldn't see each other unless we would bump into one another when flying in. I invited Grace to stay for Christmas at my dad's house, with me, and my sister since we learned why she liked to hang out at the airport after coming in from boarding school and when Grace did come over it she became more like family, and she's coming over this year as well. And this is where the next chapter begin's. Spencer was thinking about his airport adventure last year when his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a conversation behind him. "Think I could get some more hot chocolate?" His aunt Judy asked his mother who just let out a sigh. "We'll be landing soon." his mother said. "Least it's not eighty degree's out side.." she mumbled. Spencer just shook his head while he looked out of the small rounded window, noticing the clouds had small snowflakes coming out of them. At least there wouldn't be a snow storm to leave them stuck at the airport this year. He noticed Katie let out a sigh and knew she was worried about something, but he wasn't sure what she was so worried about. "What are you worried about?" Spencer questioned her. "Do you think you'll ever see them again?" She questioned him. Least this time she wasn't thinking about herself and getting all worked up about something. But she was thinking about her brother, thinking he would see get a chance to see either Donna, Charlie, or Beef since Grace would be over tomorrow night to spend Christmas with them. "Them who?" his mother asked he shifted himself facing his mother and aunt who were flying along this year since Spencer told them the story and his mother got worried and actually came along to spend Christmas trying to be like a family for once.

"Donna, Charlie and Beef... or errm, his real name is Timothy." Spencer said. If he did see one of them, he hoped his mother would let him have some free time to talk. "Ohh, them. I'll tell you what. If you do see one of them, you can talk till the taxi cab get's there." his mother said noticing Spencer had a smile on his face. "What time did Grace say, she was coming tomorrow?" his mother added. "Three thirty, to four." Spencer said. He leaned back in his chair, after an hour or so the plane began to land on the runway. "Attention passenger's. Please unbuckle your seat belts, we've landed at Hoover's international. Have a Merry Christmas." the announcer said. They got their proper bags, and headed off into the airport. The scene Spencer saw was a surprise, everything was actually decorated. Employee's were wearing Santa and Elf hat's and music was even playing in the background. There was another Christmas tree all neatly decorated, in the same exact spot where they put the one Beef had found. He could hear his aunt humming along to the music as they made their way to the first floor by riding up the escalator's. "Ahh, Spencer and his little sister. How have you've two been?"Mr Porter questioned them. "Mr Porter , I'm good sir and yourself?" Spencer asked. "Spencer, who's this?" his mother asked him noticing the stranger.. "Oh mom, this is Oliver Porter who's in charge of this airport." Spencer introduced his mother and aunt to the man who was once a scrooge. "Nice to meet you. Your son was a bit of a troublemaker last year. But, he actually did a good deed." Oliver explained. Spencer's mother dragged him into a hug with one arm from hearing the excellent new's. "Where you the one who played Santa last year?" Katie questioned him curiously. She was in that stage where, she wasn't sure about Santa's existence even if she was scared of him last year. Oliver gave a chuckle and a smile at her question. "No." Oliver said scratching the back of his neck. "Well, I better let you guy's get going. It was nice seeing you again Spencer and Katie. All so, I'll tell VanBourke I said hello to you two." mentioned as he continued to where he was going. "I thought he quit?" Spencer said to himself, maybe he had a change of thought about staying since Oliver changed his ways.

The Davenport's continued to the front desk, but someone else was watching them from a distant leaning against the window waiting for a ride to her father's house. She wasn't sure if it was him or not, he's changed since the last time she saw him; his hair in the back was a bit shorter, and not as wavey. His sister was a bit taller, and he was all so with two other people. She folded her arm's and watched them at the front desk for a few minute's till she decided to go say hello but before she even went up to say hi, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped right into Charlie with out even knowing it. "Kid, are you okay?" she questioned with a bit of an accent that kicked in on the last word. "I'm fi..." he soon turned around noticing Donna right behind him, at least he didn't get punched on accident this time. "Donna! What a surprise, I was just about to go sit down since I just flew in." Charlie explained. "where are you off too?" he questioned. "I was just about to head to the front desk. Least, I think that's him over there." Donna said, Charlie spotted who Donna was talking about and he wasn't sure either. It wouldn't hurt for them to go up and ask. "Let's go up and ask." Charlie said. The two made their way over, Charlie stood behind Spencer with Donna right next to him; they nodded their head silently agreeing on the same plan to surprise him. They both cleared their throat's at the same time making Spencer jump a bit, he turned around to see his two friends that he had met last year and greeted them both with a hug. It's been awhile since Spencer has seen them, even if they would talk their parents into a late night video chat due to different time zones he was glad to see Charlie and Donna. She nearly gave him a punch, though she ended up letting it slide since he was her friend and after all it was the day before Christmas eve. "Mom, Aunt Judy. I'd like you two to meet. Charlie and Donna.." Spencer introduced his two friends. "It's so nice to finally meet you two in person." Valerie said greeting his two friends. "You two, errmmm." Charlie said not sure what to call her " Ms Davenport." his mother said with a smile. "Nice to finally meet you two, here have a c..." his aunt was about to say have a candy cane till she released they belonged to the front desk. Donna and Charlie both let out a chuckle and so did Spencer and his sister. "You all can chat till the taxi cab arrive's." his mother said as the smile on his face grew bigger.

Spencer, Charlie, Donna and Katie sat down a few row's near where his mother and aunt were sitting; Spencer sat across from the two while, Katie sat next to him playing with her stuffed dog. "So Spence, what are you doing tomorrow night?" Charlie questioned him. "The usual traditions, when I told my mom about our adventure last year. That kind of convinced her to fly out, and to try to have a decent Christmas together. They maybe divorced, but... they still get along." Spencer said looking at his mother with a smile. "And I forgot, Grace is coming over tomorrow too." Spencer added. "why don't we do, a webcam chat? Well, like a surprise." Charlie suggested. "I think that would be fun, family's coming over around six. So I should have some free time." Donna explained. "Perfect.." but his sentence was suddenly interrupted by an announcement over the loud speaker's. "Attention all passenger's." it paused so Charlie could speak. "Oh no, not another snow storm. I want to be home for Christmas this year." Charlie said. "Calm down it's probably something about wanting someone, some where." Donna responded. "Will Spencer Davenport, Donna Malone, and Charlie Goldfinch please report to the information desk." the announcer said. Spencer had a confused look on his face, his mother and aunt were sitting two chair's down and they weren't looking for him. His mother shifted herself looking at him with a confused expression. Charlie looked at Donna figuring she did something to get into trouble before she met up with them. "What, wasn't me.." Donna mentioned noticing them looking at her. "Mom, we're going to the information desk. I'll be back in time before the cab get's here." Spencer said. "Be back in time hun!" his mother said. The three got their bags heading to, the information desk which was all so decorated, with garland all the way around. "I wonder why we were called up here?" Charlie questioned. "I dunno, I ran in to Oliver Porter when we arrived in. Maybe he told VanBourke I was in and figured you two flew in as well." Spencer explained a possible theory. "I thought VanBourke quit after the holiday's?" Donna asked. "So did I, maybe after Oliver changed he decided to stay." Charlie added.

"Happy holiday's you three." VanBourke said poping up from picking up a pencil. "VanBourke!" They said at the same time with excitment. Spencer wasn't disappointed after all with his flight out, he got the chance to see Charlie and Donna, , and of course VanBourke. Least they didn't get sent to that particular room even though they wouldn't even have time to be there, with their ride's on the way. "How did you know we were here? Not even I knew Donna and Charlie were here." Spencer said in a surprised tone. "Oliver said he bumped in to you, earlier. And I spotted Charlie when he arrived in from his flight, as for Donna I saw her heading to the main desk about something." VanBourke explained. "Are the other two flying, in?" VanBourke added referring to Grace and Beef. "Grace is actually coming over tomorrow." Spencer explained. "And we're not sure about Beef." Charlie added in. "If I see him, I'll tell him you three said hello." VanBourke said with a smile. "SPENCER! SPENCER!" he could hear someone suddenly shouting for him. It was his sister, coming to tell him the cab was all ready here. She raced up to him and caught her breath gripping on tight to her favorite stuffed dog. "What is it?" Spencer questioned her. "The cab is here, mom wanted me to come get you." Katie explained. Spencer let out a sigh wishing he could stay at the airport a bit longer just to be with his friends; even though, he would be seeing them all tomorrow on the webcam chat. They said their goodbye's till Spencer mentioned something else. "Remember, the time tomorrow is three thirty to four." He shouted when his sister began to drag him away. The siblings raced back up to the front desk noticing their mother and aunt were all ready by the door, waiting to leave. "What was at the information desk?" his mother asked. "VanBourke. He's the one who took us to the U.M room last year. " Spencer explained. "Ohh now come on, let's go. Your father is expecting us, to be there SOON." his mother said rushing everyone out of the airport. Before he left, he noticed Charlie and Donna made their way back all ready. Spencer waved goodbye and gave the time signaling with his hands once again. "What was he signaling?" Charlie questioned. "Three thirty to four." Donna replied. "He probably did that, so we wouldn't forget." she added.

The ride to Spencer's fathers house wasn't long, they arrived with in an hour or so; going up and down the hills of Pennsilvania. A wintery scene soon came by, the sky got covered with clouds as the golden sun hid behind them. He noticed snow began to fall lightly, making a fresh coat over the other snow that had fallen from before. The cab parked right in the driveway he could see his father had the tree up all ready and Spencer figured his father saved the ornaments for him and Katie to put up. And the rest of the decorating for their aunt, to do. His mother payed for the ride in, Spencer got out of the cab closing the door behind him and grabbed his messenger bag that rested by his feet and his suitcase which was in the trunk next to his sister's. He even got Katie's suitcase out for her. Spencer walked next to his sister up to their fathers home with their mother, and aunt following behind them. He rang the door bell while his father heard it on the inside he came rushing over to answer the door. "Kid's!" Sam greeted his children. His father was wearing a Santa hat and had a candy cane in his right hand that wasn't opened. "Daddy!" Katie shouted giving him a hug. "Dad!" Spencer greeted joining in on the hug. "Val, Judy! Glad you two could make it." Sam said giving a smile. "OH, and Judy saved most of the decorating for you. And of course you two get to hang the ornaments. " Sam said. "Did you, get Grace's present?" Valerie questioned him. "Yes, it's all ready wrapped. What time is she coming over tomorrow Spence?" Sam asked. He rolled his eyes since Spencer was asked this at least, two time's today. "Dad, I told you over the phone the other night. Three thirty to four." Spencer explained. "Ahhh, okay never mind... Come in, Katie Spencer go get unpacked. I'll cook dinner, and Val just relax. " Sam said. He was hoping this would be a good Christmas this year, even though he and Val did get along at time's an argument would start up over something that wasn't agreed on. Spencer raced to his room opening the door, noticing everything was in it's exact place that he had left it from the last time.

He sat his suitcase on his bed, unpacking his belonging's he placed them in his dresser drawer then he placed his nintendo DS, on his nightstand and sat his empty suitcase at the end of his bed; with his messenger bag on top of it. Spencer heard a noise right out side of his bedroom window, rushing over he moved the curtons peering out noticing his Aunt was all ready decorating the front yard. Looking down he saw a few thing's were dropped, behind her thinking that could've been the loud noise and it was. After watching a few Christmas specials on TV for awhile, he went down stair's noticing his dad was still continuing to make dinner and his mom was watching a hallmark movie in the living room. "Smell's good, what is it?" Spencer questioned entering the kitchen. "Spagehtti." his father replied in the process of making the sauce. "Oh I forgot to ask, do you still have that yellow hummer from last time?" Spencer teased. "A hummer?" Valerie questioned coming in from the living room. "What happened to your old car?" she questioned. Sam remembered that night well, once he learned the kid's were stuck at the airport, well... Spencer was anyways; he drove all the way out of the way to see them and to take them home. His car had the wrong type of gas to fuel it and bursted in to flames. "It kind of exploded. When I stopped for gas, the guy who was working there gave the car the wrong fuel, and everything went wrong there." his father explained. "And that's when the yellow hummer came in." Spencer teased again, when he saw it out side for himself he was just stunned at the sight of the big yellow hummer. He remembered Grace's jaw just dropping to the ground when she saw the thing, and she didn't even say a word about it till she got in side of it. Katie, was the only one bursting out with laughter at the sight; but the back seats were a bit cramped and Spencer sat behind his dad while Grace sat behind Katie. "I can't believe you drove a hummer?!" Valerie said trying not to let out a laugh. "Laugh it up.." his father replied. The sauce was done when the story finished and dinner was placed on the table. "Spencer, go get your sister." his mother asked him. he nodded his head and ran up the steps making a right turn, then a left to Katie's room.

When he ran up the steps making a left, then a right to his sister's room he could hear loud music being played in the background which was Christmas music. He used his fist to pound on her door trying to get her attention, but it was no use with how loud the music was. "KATIE!" Spencer shouted till she finally answered the door. "What?" she questioned him holding the doll he got her last year, which was actually a present from Santa. "Mom want's you down for dinner." Spencer said noticing she had a cartoon on in her room. "I wanna finish this Christmas special first." Katie whined. Spencer rolled his eyes thinking Katie would be throwing another tantrum again for not listening to him. But he thought since they both had, DVR's in their room he could record it for her. "I'll tell you what. You can finish it later. I can record it for you." Spencer said. "Okay, the remote's on the bed. Last one down is an elf!" Katie said rushing out of the room. He was surprised she didn't start to throw a fit, maybe since it was the day before Christmas eve she was being on her best behavior. Spencer recorded her program and headed back down stair's taking a spot, next to his sister at the dinning room table that had a Christmas table cloth over it. "Spencer is now, an elf." Katie said with a grin. Everyone soon served themselves dinner as they had conversations with one another. Dinner went by quickly as Spencer sat his silverware on top of his plate that had some sauce left over. He finished his glass of soda which he was aloud to have for once. "Dinner was good dad." Spencer complimented. "Thank you." his father replied adding a 'my stomach is full' grunt. "And Spencer, would you and Katie want to do the ornaments tonight? Or, tomorrow night?" Sam asked he thought Grace would want to join in on doing some decorating. Spencer looked at Katie, and Katie looked back at him. They both thought the same thing since Spencer figured they would be doing the video chat tomorrow before dinner, best bet would to do the tree tonight. "We'll do it tonight." they said at the same time.

It was ten o'clock by the time Spencer had put the last ornamennt on one of the tree branch's, and Katie added the last one on the bottom row while their mother put the star on top.. The stocking's were hung on the chimney, as Aunt Judy continued to add more to the out side and she even made a string of popcorn to hang some where. Spencer let out a yawn in the process of sitting down in a chair next to the tree nearly closing his eye' since he's had a long day. "Spencer, why don't you go to bed? You're drifting asleep." his mother said noticing him in the chair. He sat up letting out another yawn making his way toward's the staircase and up to his room. Spencer exchanged his clothes for his pajama's then he soon plopped into bed laying on his stomach with his head turned to the side on his pillow. Before he could even fall asleep a noise was coming from his computer. Jerking himself up, forcing himself over to his desk he saw it was a video chat coming in a bit early but noticed the screen name wasn't from Donna, or Charlie. "Beef, hey Merry Christmas.. well, an early Merry Christmas." Spencer said adding another yawn. "Hope I didn't wake you. Thought I'd try to catch you on, since I'm going to be busy tomorrow." Beef explained. "No, I was just about to fall asleep. Long day." Spencer said. "Oh, and I saw Donna and Charlie, when I flew into Hoover's." Spencer added in. "Wait, in the U.M room?" Beef questioned. "No, we didn't even get sent there this year." Spencer added. "SPENCER. I THOUGHT YOU WERE HEADING TO BED?!" His mother shouted coming up the stair's to get Katie tucked into bed. "SORRY MOM, TIM CALLED IN A BIT LATE." Spencer shouted back. "Well, I'll sign off. If you hear from them tomorrow; tell them I said hi." Beef said while he signed off of his computer. Spencer went back to bed finally drifting off to sleep this time getting the rest he needed from a long day.


End file.
